Beneath the Surface
by Rubaiyat
Summary: Our masters warned us against feelings that would lead to the Dark Side. Hate. Anger. Vengeance. They want control. They want us to have control. But he killed them, he killed them all. We were betrayed. We were all but annihilated. And they tell us now that to rebuild, we will need control more than ever. Perhaps this time they ask too much.
1. Magnus

_[Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any characters from it, nor do I pretend to.]_

* * *

**_Chapter I: _**_Magnus_

_The once green hills of Cir'ruilin had been blasted into a wasteland of black craters and smoking corpses, both men and droids. Merryl frowned at it. The destruction seemed so unnecessary. The war had to be fought, but did the Separatists really have to bomb _everything_?_

_"Merryl? Merryl!" Came the voice of her master, Saesee Tiin. The Iktotchi's orange features were almost purple with exhaustion. His face and horns smothered with soot. The same face which had terrified her more than any droid would when he chose her as his Padawan._

_"Yes, Master." She replied, turning away from the desolate landscape._

_"Ready your men. There are more transports inbound." His voice was gruff. Tired. It worried her._

_"_More_ droids?" Merryl looked at him in disbelief. "How are they getting through the blockade?"_

_"Stay focused, young one. Fight now, ask why later." She nodded, and Saesee turned to Commander Haethe. "Where is our artillery, commander?"_

_"Destroyed, General." Even the battle hardened clone sounded tense._

_"Do we have _anything_?"_

_"Only the crawler." Haethe jerked his thumb back where the top of an AT-RT could just be seen lumbering towards them._

_"It'll do. Tell your men to fall back. We're too exposed here."_

_"Yes sir." The clone saluted, and Saesee turned back to his Padawan._

_"You too, Mer." He only called her that when there was a chance they might die. She began running down the frontline, the most tattered part of the battlefield, to the makeshift trench her squad had dug._

_"We're falling back to the crawler." She called. "More droids are coming."_

_"Force preserve us." One of the men sighed. "Will the Seps ever run out?"_

_"When they do," Merryl tried to sound positive. "We'll all have a holiday."_

_There were several murmurs of agreement, and the clones crawled from the trench and began jogging towards the walking tank. To Merryl's left, her master and the rest of the clones were doing the same. Somewhere above them, the roar of engines grew louder. Merryl listened more closely. Something didn't sound right. She turned her head, and caught sight of several grey CIS ships. But not transports. Gunships._

_"Master!" She shouted. They were nearing the AT-RT now, and Saesee didn't hear her. Before she could call again, three pulsing red laser beams hit the ground, burning black lines into the dead earth._

_"What the-" One of Haethe's men stammered, seconds before a laser blazed through him, cutting him in half at the waist. The AT-RT was right in front of them now._

_"No! Stop!" Merryl screamed as loudly as she could, too late. As helmets turned to see why she was shouting, the distinctive humming of Confederate missiles was heard. Merryl saw the pale blue trails of the missiles, twisting together like coloured ribbons. When they hit the walker, the shockwave lifted Merryl and all the clones off their feet as if in slow motion, throwing them backwards. The noise seemed to come only afterwards, but the pain took even longer. Air rushed from her lungs as she hit the ground. Choking and gasping, she-_

"Merryl." A voice said. "Merryl? Are you sleeping?" Someone shook her shoulder, and Merryl looked up in surprise at her friend and fellow Padawan, Catiene Cora. She was standing over Merryl, who was sitting cross-legged in the meditation chamber atop Tranquillity Spire. The skyline of Coruscant could be seen out the window in the twilight.

"Catiene?" Merryl said groggily.

"You're supposed to reflect in here, Mer." Catiene smiled mischievously. "We have beds for sleeping."

"Sorry." Merryl grinned happily. "Reflection and exhaustion don't mix well. I didn't know you were back on Coruscant. Didn't Master Kolar take you to Cato Neimoidia to scrap some metal?" Catiene's Jedi teacher was an intimidating looking Zabrak.

"We got back a few days ago." Catiene gave Merryl a hand and pulled her to her feet, before embracing her tightly. When she let go, she continued: "Master Plo Koon stayed to clean up any bolt-heads left. But what about you? When'd you get back from Cir'ruilin?"

"About an hour ago, depending on how long I slept. Master Tiin's having the med droids look at him."

"What happened?"

"Long story." Merryl waved a hand dismissively. "We were blown up."

"Shouldn't you see the meds too?"

"I wasn't hurt too badly. Besides, Master insisted I meditate on the mission."

"So you slept?" Catiene smirked again and pulled on her arm. "Never mind that now, Mer. You haven't even eaten yet. Let's go get something from the dining hall. I have so many stories to tell."

"Don't you usually eat with Master Kolar?"

"Yeah, but Agen won't mind."

"_Agen?_" Merryl raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Catiene looked defensive. "He doesn't mind that either, so long as I call him Master in front of the others."

"Oh really? Are you leaving anything out?"

"What? No! Don't be daft, Mer." Catiene laughed. "He's old enough to be my father. But you have to admit," she added conspiratorially. "His head spikes are _pretty_ sexy." Seeing the look on Merryl's face, she burst out laughing. "I'm joking, Mer. You're too serious."

Merryl put a hurt expression on, and readjusted the single braid tucked behind her ear. Her hair was a proper mess, a wild mass of mahogany tangles, but it couldn't be helped. Catiene's raven black hair wasn't much better, but she preferred it that way.

Even with so many Jedi fighting on distant worlds, the Temple still bustled with activity. Some younglings were being instructed by robed masters, while others endured guard duty as punishment for one or another offense. Merryl and Catiene had been initiates as well until a few years ago. When Kolar had approached Catiene, Merryl had been overjoyed for her friend, but jealous at the same time. Saesee Tiin had chosen her within that same month, though, and a weight had been lifted from her chest. Most younglings knew that by the age of fifteen, the chance of being selected and becoming a Padawan was slim, and Merryl and Catiene had been a mere year short of that.

"Merryl!" Called a happy sounding Darenn Givvot, who'd been their peer as a youngling. Darenn was one of the unlucky ones. He was the same age as them, seventeen, but still no Jedi had expressed an interest in apprenticing him. Most people knew that Darenn would probably never become a full Jedi, but no one had the heart to say it out loud.

"Darenn." Merryl smiled and returned his hug. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic." He bubbled. "Training is brilliant; Master Drallig has been giving me advanced lessons. I know he announced long ago he wouldn't be taking any more Padawans but I reckon if I impress him enough, he might change his mind. After all, Masters Tiin and Kolar said the same thing before they chose you two."

Merryl didn't exactly how to answer that. Darenn's endless optimism often put her off balance like this. After a second, Catiene stepped in.

"Of course he'll choose you, Ren." She said smoothly, giving Merryl a look. "When he sees cut a droid to ribbons, you'll be in for sure."

"I hope so." Darenn looked slightly less sure of himself. "But there are no more practice droids. We broke the last ones, and none have been captured intact in a while."

"It makes sense," Merryl added without thinking. "The Separatists are getting desperate. All the droids we fought on Cir'Ruilin were more aggressive than usual. It makes them hard to capture." Only when she'd said it did she realise how stupid she'd been. Telling Darenn about all the action she'd had in the field? While he had to stay here with the younglings? What was she thinking? Once again, Catiene leapt in.

"We're going to get some dinner, Ren, want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I have to sort through some of the holocrons in the Library. Master Drallig said there's one on Form II fighting which I should see."

"That's great. Good luck." Merryl said awkwardly as Darenn scurried off. When he'd gone, she buried her face in her hands. "Oh krayt." She cursed. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah." Catiene agreed with her. "But don't stress about it. Only makes it worse."

"Why isn't it awkward for you too?" Merryl asked. "I mean, we're _both_ Padawans while he's still a youngling."

"Because I'm not the one who let him kiss me before our Murkhana mission and then told him we could only be friends, Mer."

"But that was _last year_."

"Hey, he's obviously over it. You're the one who's still fidgeting."

"It's not allowed, Catiene! Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments."

"If you say so. Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Catiene grinned when she saw her friend wolfing down the food. She herself had been back from Cato Neimoidia for long enough to take the Temple food for granted once more, but Merryl was eating her first proper meal since leaving Coruscant.

"So they had gunships." Catiene said. "What happened next?" She had to wait for Merryl to swallow before she got an answer.

"They blew the walker sky high. That's when Master Tiin was hurt." Catiene found it amusing how Merryl always referred to her teacher so formally.

"But not you."

"Just scratches. The med droid on the ship back took care of it."

"So how'd you still win the battle in the end?"

"We didn't, funnily enough. The droids all shut down."

"Shut down?" Catiene raised an eyebrow. "By who?"

"No idea. We disabled them so they wouldn't get back up again later and left. The Sep ships outside our blockade were a ghost fleet. No activity whatsoever."

"What did you do?"

"We weren't needed anymore, so we left. The clones stayed to disable the ships too and figure out what happened. Probably a malfunction."

"Don't you wish those happened more often?" Catiene laughed.

They finished eating and left the hall, still talking animatedly. Catiene was relating the story of how the Seps on Cato Neimoidia had fractured one of the planets great stone arches, and sent the entire battlefield to who-knows-where along with a lot of clones and even more droids."

"Like I said." Merryl said. "They're getting desperate. Even Master doesn't think the war can last much longer."

"It's no surprise, I suppose." Catiene said. "Dooku is dead, Grievous is dead."

"General Grievous is dead?"

"Yeah, Master Kenobi killed him on Utapau."

"Well then all they have left is the Separatist Council."

"Or," Catiene whispered dramatically. "The Sith Lord behind all of this pulling the strings."

"That's just a rumour." Merryl said. "Dooku's 'Sith master' probably doesn't exist."

"That's exactly what a Sith would say! Is it you?" Catiene laughed, punching Merryl softly on the arm.

"That's not funny."

"C'mon Sith, I can take you."

Catiene's joking was cut short however by the approach of Saesee Tiin. Both Padawans bowed their heads in respect.

"Master?" Merryl asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Bed, young one?" Tiin said, smiling. "I'm tougher than that. And I must meet with the Council."

"But we already gave our report."

"New and urgent business calls. Master Windu needs my assistance with something. I may be late back to my apartments."

"Should I prepare the Endoran tea?"

"Please." He looked to Catiene and nodded. "A pleasure, Padawan Cora."

"Likewise, Master Tiin." Catiene said, and the horned Jedi left them. She turned back to Merryl. "Looks like we have a free evening."

"Where's Master Kolar?"

"He went to see Windu too. What do you want to do now?"

"You have that look in your eye again." Merryl told her.

"What look?" She replied innocently, but didn't wait for reply. "Should we sneak out the Temple?"

"I knew it. I'm hardly back half a day and you're already trying to get us in trouble."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. You could do with some fresh air."

"The fresh air is here. Out there it's just smoke."

"Figure of speech, but that's not the point."

"No."

Catiene sighed theatrically. "Fine, then how about we go watch the younglings train? Always fun to see a good duel. We good even join in."

"Fighting isn't supposed to be fun, Catiene. Master gets angry when he thinks I'm enjoying it."

"Well he's no fun either. What should we do, Mer?'

"How are your brothers doing?" Merryl asked, and Catiene's face immediately lit up.

"They're great. Paetyr's almost ten, growing faster than a womprat and pretty handy with a lightsabre already. Yannis' all solemn and serious, even at six. It's adorable. And they're even in the same clan, so they train together."

"Shall we go see them?"

"No, they'll still be busy training, and I'll never hear the end of it if I embarrass them in front of their teacher or friends."

"Later then." Merryl stretched her back and thought for a second. "Let's actually go down to the arena for a bit. I've been cooped up in a ship all the way from Cir'Ruilin, I could do with a bout or two."

"Perfect." Catiene beamed. "I've got some new tricks. Think you can beat me this time?"

* * *

First Mate Azmo Tann had been a pirate for years. Almost as long as he could remember. He'd served under Captain Fennlee the Face for most of that time. But in all Azmo's time raiding the trade routes, he'd never seen this. In the hanger of the _Jagged Dawn_, a Separatist transport had landed, and battledroids were exiting. Battledroids whose rank colours could not be seen under messily applied black paint, smeared on the droids in strange symbols, almost like tattoos. Azmo unconsciously looked at Fennlee the Face, whose hideous features were buried under tattoos as well, hence his name.

"What the krayt is this?" Fennlee demanded. The Federation had approached him before and offered to sponsor his raiding of Republic space, but these droids didn't look like Confederates. At least not any more.

"Remain calm." One of the droids said. This one had what looked like a skull painted on its chest.

"Are you in charge here?" Fennlee asked. The droid ignored him, instead looking towards the transport where a droid taller than the others was stepping off the ramp. The magna guard's eyes glowed an unsavoury purple. In one hand, it carried a shock staff, and over its shoulders rested a white cloak. In fact, it looked no different to any other of Grievous' personal body guards when Azmo had seen them during their deal with the Separatists.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fennlee asked again, this time to the magna guard.

"This is your ship, human?" The droid sounded different to the battledroids. Its voice more guttural.

"Yes, this is the _Jagged Dawn_."

"You have a name, human?"

"Captain Fennlee the Face. Who the krayt are you?"

"You may call me Magnus."

"Since when do droids have names?"

"That is irrelevant. Take me to your bridge. I have a proposition for you."

Fennlee the Face's face lit up, and he nodded for the unusual droid to follow. Azmo kept pace, followed by several of his own men and three tattooed droids. The bridge was not luxuriously large, but the central walkway and technician bunkers made Fennlee feel like a Republic Admiral in his own capital ship, even if the _Jagged Dawn_ was only a frigate.

"What is your proposition…Magnus?"

"This is an effective ship."

"Yes. It-"

"Fine engineering, if poorly maintained."

"Poorly maintained? What in kray-"

"I want your ship, Captain."

"What?"

"I want your ship."

"What in krayt's name do you want my ship for? The Federation has plenty of ships."

"The Federation will not give me a ship."

"But you're a droid."

"The Federation is finished. It will crumble shortly. I want your ship."

"But you can't have my ship. It's _mine_."

"You may continue to work on it. Your time will not go unpaid."

"Why would I give away my ship in exchange for a job on my ship?"

"Because if you do not, I will kill you."

Right on cue, the battledroids raised their blasters. Two of Azmo's men were knocked unconscious before they had time to turn around. Azmo himself heard a click fearfully close to the back of his own head, and froze. Fennlee reached for his own blaster, but found himself staring at the business end of Magnus' buzzing staff an instant later, and dropped his weapon.

"This is a krayt-forsaken hijacking!" He swore. "You're a bloody criminal. I have a ship full of men right behind me."

"Do you accept the deal?"

"I don't negotiate with terrorists you rusted bucket of-"

Magnus drew a blaster pistol with his free hand and blasted Fennlee the Face point blank. One of the men made a wild grab for his own blaster, but the Magnus turned and shot him too. The droid looked questioningly from Azmo to the other remaining man, as if waiting to see if they would ask for death too. When they did not, he turned to Azmo and spoke.

"My name is Magnus. This is the _Apocalypse-_class frigate, _Triumphant_ stolen from orbit over Naboo twenty-two years and sixty-six days ago. The dead  
captain is Fennlee Borra, born on Coruscant and wanted by Republic authorities on charges of piracy, murder and slavery. You are Azmo Tann, First Mate to the deceased captain, born on Naboo, wanted by Republic authorities for suspected association with Fennlee Borra and possible counts of piracy, murder and slavery."

Azmo glanced down to where Fennlee the Face lay, a gaping hole in his face.

"A-all correct." He said in a near whisper.

"Do you accept the deal?"

* * *

_[Thanks for reading. This is my first Star Wars story, so as always, don't be shy with your reviews.] -Rubaiyat_


	2. Knightfall

**_Chapter II: _**_Knightfall_

The space between Merryl and Catiene was a blur of blue and green flashes. Most of the younglings around them had paused whatever they'd been doing to watch the bout, and several who knew the two Padawans were cheering for one or the other. Merryl tried not to be distracted by the spectators as she attempted to push Catiene back, but her friend's green blade seemed to be everywhere at once. No sooner had Merryl pushed Catiene onto the back foot before she replied with a quick duck and slipped back within a sabre-length of Merryl, forcing her to step back again. To make matters worse, Catiene chattered away the entire time. Merryl suspected it was a ploy to lower her guard.

"I'll admit, Mer. This isn't entirely fair. After all, you've just got off the ship and I've been resting for days already." She said, deflecting a strike from Merryl and aiming a kick at her stomach.

"It's fair." Merryl insisted through gritted teeth, dodging backwards and losing more ground.

"I suppose you _were_ spending the time cutting up droids while I was lying in bed. That's got to count in your favour."

"Where are these new tricks you told me about, eh Catiene?" Merryl unleashed a flurry of blows, walking forwards, hoping that Catiene wouldn't call her bluff and push forwards too. She didn't, and Merryl made up a few steps, thankful to have some space between her and the back wall again.

"Okay…well I don't know if this one will work, but here goes." Catiene said, and spun the lightsabre in her palm, switching to a reverse grip. Merryl suddenly found herself being slashed at relentlessly by the more aggressive grip, the blows coming much faster than before.

"How'd you learn _that_ so quickly?" Merryl huffed, acutely aware of the wall now uncomfortably close to her back.

"I got bored with destroying droids the old fashioned way. There were more than enough to practice on during the fighting on Cato Neimoidia."

"Does Master Kolar approve?"

"Agen taught it to me."

For the briefest of moments, Catiene extended her arm too far, presenting her wrist to Merryl. Seizing the opportunity, Merryl grabbed Catiene's wrist with her free hand. Catiene looked up in surprise, realising she was defenceless, her lightsabre useless now that her arm was pinned.

"The droids never tried _that_ move on me."

"No more tricks then?"

Catiene didn't reply, instead smirking and letting go of her lightsabre, and pulling it with the force into her other hand. A split second later, Merryl found herself desperately parrying attacks from her friend's left hand. She hurriedly let go of Catiene's wrist and stepped back.

"_Left handed?_ Did Kolar teach you that too?"

"He says one should be prepared for anything."

"What's next, no hands?" Asked Merryl. Catiene laughed, but didn't relent the attack. Once again Merryl stepped back, and felt the edge of the arena on the back of her heel. She realised that the number of younglings cheering for her over Catiene had diminished substantially.

"C'mon, Mer. Show me your tricks. You're running out of time." Catiene said.

"If you insist." Merryl's blue blade met Catiene's green, and Merryl pushed with all her might, using brute force to shove Catiene back and give herself some room to manoeuvre. Turning her back on Catiene, she leapt towards the arena wall and pushed off with one foot, using the force to give herself some extra lift and cartwheel through the air over Catiene's head. Taken by surprise, Catiene managed to deflect a mid-air slash above her head at the last moment, but the attack pushed her off balance and she tumbled to the dusty floor. Merryl landed on the other side of her, only to feel Catiene's boot collide with her ankle, sweeping her feet out from under her so that she landed on the floor along with her opponent. A green blade of pure energy was pointing at her face, but she managed a smile when she saw Catiene's surprised expression, bathed in a blue glow from Merryl's own weapon.

"Shall we call this one a draw?" Catiene suggested, still eyeing Merryl's lightsabre.

"Yeah." Merryl replied, and they switched off the lightsabres.

"Besides, you cheated. That was a force jump, this was supposed to be lightsabres only."

"Oh? And what about you switching hands? You used the force too." Merryl retorted, standing and giving Catiene a hand to her feet.

"That's fair I guess."

They climbed out of the pit, receiving admiring looks and a high five or two from a few younglings. The jubilation was short lived however, when a hush settled over the crowd and it parted at one end to reveal Master Cin Drallig staring at them with arms crossed.

"What is happening here?" He said, his voice low and dangerous. "Did I hear the sound of lightsabres clashing? In a sparring match between Padawans? Tell me Padawan Cora, what do we have training blades for?"

Catiene was looking at her feet in embarrassment, but forced herself to meet Drallig's gaze when she replied.

"Our own safety, Master Drallig."

"Indeed." He turned to Merryl. "And would you explain, Padawan Rhede, why you two decided to use your own lightsabres instead of the training blades?"

Merryl paused, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"We were foolish, Master."

"No." He shook his head calmly. "That is not the reason. It is the reason for the reason. Try again Padawan Rhede."

By now Merryl was sure her face must be the colour of Master Tiin's.

"We…it was more exciting, Master." She glanced at Catiene.

"But what of the danger?"

"We were arrogant. And foolish. We did not think we would be hurt."

"It was simple sparring, Master." Catiene added. "Nothing too risky or dangerous." She avoided Merryl's eye. Hopefully Drallig hadn't seen Merryl spinning through the air slashing wildly.

"Even so, Padawan Cora, a lightsabre is nothing to be trifled with. You are old enough to know this. I will inform your respective teachers of this, and leave any ideas of punishment to them."

"Thank you, Master." Merryl and Catiene said together. Drallig turned to leave, but added on an afterthought.

"Who won?"

"It was a stalemate." Merryl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah. Carry on then if you wish. But please, use the training blades next time. At least those can only dish out bruises as opposed to severed limbs." He walked away, and whispers immediately broke out among the younglings as they began to disperse. Merryl and Catiene, having no intention of fighting again, walked out of the training room and headed the way Drallig had gone.

"What do you think Master Tiin will make you do as punishment?" Catiene asked.

"He'll lecture me on the importance of safety." Merryl shrugged. "Something like: 'If you die in training, young Merryl, you will never be able to make use of that training.'"

"A lecture? No punishment?"

"He doesn't really believe in it. Says washing dishes teaches me nothing about learning from mistakes. What'll Master Kolar do?"

"He usually makes me lecture a clan of younglings about whatever mistake I made."

"That's not too bad."

"No, except he makes sure I don't teach Paetyr and Yannis' clan."

"In that case, looks like we won't get another free day tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I could do with a shower."

"Definitely."

''''''''''

"Will you stop whining?" Morras Baile snapped at his prisoner. The man walking in front of him had durasteel cuffs on his hands and ankles, forcing him to shuffle irritatingly slowly. Morras now wished he'd brought a gag too.

"You won't get away with it." The man said in his nasal voice. Morras rubbed his forehead. He had a headache.

"I told you to shut up, for krayt's sake." He gave the fool a slap to the back of the head for good measure. "You already tried to bribe me, that didn't work. And you tried to convert me to your quack-religion. Do you honestly think you'll scare me into letting you go now?"

"Why won't you take the money?"

"Because you don't have it, you quack."

"My family is rich. We'll make you the w-"

"Yeah yeah. 'Wealthiest bounty hunter this side of the galaxy.' I heard you the first time."

"Then take the money!"

"Now see here. Even if you had the money, I've already been hired by Mr Guells. If I set you free, we'd both walk out of here with bounties on our heads."

"I can-"

"But that doesn't matter, see? Because I don't believe you have the money anyways. How could you if you owe Mr Guells so much?"

"But I-"

"No, no buts. Shut it or I'll shoot you right now. I'm only keeping you alive for the bonus."

"You're a grunt. You'll keep working for that slimeball until he gets bored of you and kills you too."

"Insults? You're not the brightest one, are you? No, you see here, Mr Quack-"

"That's not my name."

"I'm on the rise, Quack. A few more of these fetch and deliver jobs, and I'll be set to get some better gear and expand my enterprise."

"Enterprise? You're a mercenary. You shoot, extort and kidnap for money."

"But I don't need to stay here and kidnap the likes of you. I could kidnap bigger, better people. Krayt, I could kidnap the Supreme Chancellor! Think of the ransom I could get for that old geezer."

"You're delusional."

"Of course the Jedi might be a problem. I mean, when old General Gears and Dooku took him, the Jedi crashed a bloody Sep ship into the city to save him. But I reckon with some planning, I could drug him, take him, and they'd assume the Seps did it again. Genius."

"You're telling me your plan?"

"Of course. You'll be dead in about five minutes. Look, here we are now." They stopped at a door with a glowing sign above its door. The club was an even greater dive than the ones Morras usually drank in. High above them, the constant traffic of Coruscant sped by, despite the rising gloom as the sun set. Morras banged loudly on the door, and a large Ithorian opened.

"What?"

"This gentleman is here to see Mr Guells." The Ithorian nodded and stepped aside, allowing Morras to shove Mr Quack through the door. The bar was dimly lit, and housed only two patrons at the moment. The twi'lek dancers looked bored with nothing to do. Morras took his prisoner across the room to the door that lead to Mr Guells' office. It opened immediately when he knocked, revealing one of Guells' bodyguards, a burly human with a twitchy eye.

"This is him?" The man said. His crazy eye made it look like he was constantly winking at everyone.

"Yeah. Alive. Mr Guells promised a bonus."

From the back room, the voice of Mr Guells was heard.

"Give him his credits."

The bodyguard handed Morras his money, and grabbed the quack by the shoulder, pulling him roughly inside but winking all the same. The door slammed loudly, and Morras turned to count his money. He eyed one of the dancers, contemplating whether to have a drink and relax a bit.

No, he had work to do if he ever wanted to expand his enterprise. He headed for the door, wondering what kind of security the Supreme Chancellor might have in his apartment. Putting the credits into the inner pocket of his coat, Morras Baile began whistling a jittery tune as the screams of Mr Quack erupted from the back room.

'''''''''

"No. I'm tired now, Catiene." Merryl said sternly, and Catiene put on a pleading face.

"Oh c'mon, Mer. It'll be fun. Hardly anyone's about. They've all gone to bed. We could be out the Temple and back before anyone's the wiser."

"_I _want to sleep too." Merryl insisted. "Wasn't your craving for trouble satisfied after our lecture from Master Drallig?" Catiene sighed. Sometimes her friend could be such a bore.

"Not even close, Mer. Think of all the fun we-"

She was cut off suddenly by the sound of blaster fire. Lots of blasters.

"What is that? It sounds like its coming from inside the Temple." Catiene's eyes flickered about.

"Let's go see." They began walking down the corridor. Other Jedi were leaving their rooms as well, some even holding their lightsabres. Catiene unclipped her own weapon. It was calming to feel the cool metal in her hand.

The sound of blasters came again, coupled this time with shouts of surprise and a piercing scream. Catiene and Merryl broke into a jog, leaving the apartment wing and finding themselves looking at the massive Temple atrium. The scene that greeted them there turned Catiene's blood to ice.

Clones were pouring in through the arch at one end, and the great marble floor had become a raging battlefield in less than a minute. The troopers bore the distinctive red markings of the 501st legion, and to Catiene's horror, they were gunning Jedi and Temple guards down with impunity.

"What the krayt is this?" Merryl swore, snapping Catiene out of her trance. She couldn't reply, because the next thing she knew red bolts from the clones' blasters were speeding past her head, and she was diving behind a pillar. Merryl followed, but the next second a bone-jarring boom roared through the atrium as a thermal detonator went off. Catiene could only watch in dismay as one of her fellow Jedi was sent flying through the air into the wall before collapsing, dead.

"C'mon." She hissed at Merryl, and peeked out from behind the pillar. The clones were making a push up the stairs for the Library, their progress slowed by guards and Jedi alike. Bringing her lightsabre to life, Catiene dashed across the atrium, deflecting multiple shots and storming through the line of troopers at the base of the steps. She cut down two in quick succession, before blasting away another three with the force. Then, leaping up the stairs in a single jump, she took cover behind the doorway into the Library and checked to see where Merryl had gone. She spotted her friend advancing slowly backwards up the stairs towards her, blocking an unending volley of bolts from the clones' gun. Many of the shots flew right back at the troopers themselves, but they seemed intent on wearing her down so she could be killed.

Catiene's eyes widened when she saw how the tactic seemed to be working on many of her comrades. Before her eyes, she saw a young knight fall, unable to block the fire coming at him from all directions. Another detonator went off, and two Temple guards cartwheeled into the air from behind the wall they were using as cover. At last, Merryl entered the Library, and paused to catch her breath.

"Why are they attacking us?" She said breathlessly.

"I don't know, but they'll regret it." Catiene promised, more to herself than to her friend.

"What's our next move?"

Catiene turned to the others in the Library, a small group of guards and two teenaged younglings with drawn lightsabres.

"Stay here." Catiene ordered, sounding more commanding than she felt. "Don't let them in. Destroy the holocrons here as a last resort. I don't know why they're attacking, but I'm pretty sure we don't want them to get their hands on Jedi knowledge." They nodded, and Catiene peeked out from behind the wall again. The clones were still struggling to push out of the atrium and into the rest of the Temple. In the open space, they could flank the Jedi, but in close quarters, lightsabres had the advantage.

"Who is that?" Merryl hissed, pointing at the other end of the atrium. A cloaked Jedi with a blue lightsabre drawn was walking across the atrium. The clones were ignoring him.

"I don't know." Catiene replied. The man was approaching one of the last Jedi still holding out in the middle of the atrium. For a second, Catiene was seized by an instinct to shout at the Jedi and warn him, but held her tongue. She gasped when the cloaked Jedi reached the other, and nonchalantly stabbed him right through the chest. He turned, and Catiene was able to make out his face.

"It's…Anakin Skywalker." She said, and Merryl swore softly.

"He's turned against us?"

"I'd guess he's responsible." Catiene didn't feel like hiding anymore. This betrayal called for blood. "Give me a detonator." She ordered one of the guards. "And lay down some fire for me." One of the men tossed her a grenade, while the rest took up positions around the door.

Leaping from their hiding spot, Catiene shouted at the top of her lung while simultaneously activating the detonator.

"It's Skywalker! He's betrayed the Order!"

Immediately troopers spotted her, and opened fire, but a blue lightsabre appeared out of nowhere and protected Catiene. She looked at Merryl next to her in silent thanks. Tossing the grenade, Catiene smiled as she saw it kill a cluster of clones.

"Catiene!" Merryl shouted over the din. "Back this way!"

Catiene followed Merryl back into the Library, running past the guards, who were now opening fire on the advancing clones. Merryl lead her up the steps, and down the corridor which lead to the Council chamber. They arrived at the main hallway, but clones were already pushing in from the atrium, towards the chamber. Catiene guessed that some of the Jedi must be making a stand there. Hopefully, Agen would be there, cutting through clones like blades of grass.

Merryl rushed at the clones, hitting their flank and cutting off the front and rear. Catiene joined her. Dancing between the white armour and chopping off limbs with every swing. On the stairs leading up to the chamber itself, the clones there were being massacred without support from the back. The downside was that more and more were forcing their way into the hallway, so that no matter how many Catiene killed, their numbers still seemed to increase. She cut another trooper in half, and grinned as adrenaline pumped through her veins. A massive blast of force suddenly swept through the hall, and Catiene skidded along the marble floor along with several dead clones. Her vision blurred for a moment, but she could still make out the dark figure of Skywalker as he entered from the atrium. Ulun Donnos, another Padawan, turned to face the traitor, and managed to block his first two strikes, but he was too fast, and a second later she fell with a large gash from shoulder to hip.

In a panic, Catiene searched for Merryl, and spotted her on the other side of Skywalker. She'd also been knocked down by the force wave. A silent look of agreement passed between them, and both leapt to their feet and charged the traitor from either side. There was a reason they called him the Chosen One, however, as he twisted and parried both Padawans at the same time with incredible skill. His face was twisted in an expression of burning hatred and rage. Catiene narrowly ducked below an arcing cut, but stood up just in time to receive a kick to the stomach, and she fell back, dark spots flashing across her vision. There was no time to waste though. Without her to distract him, Skywalker would be able to fight Merryl one on one. Catiene jumped up and attacked once more, taking some pressure off Merryl.

"Lord Vader!" One of the clones shouted from the atrium. Catiene ignored him, but she saw Skywalker tilt his head slightly. "They're destroying the holocrons!"

Catiene didn't know who 'Vader' was, nor did she care. She was too busy fending off Skywalker's blows. The fight lasted only another second though, as Skywalker bent down and sent a tremendous blast of force into the ground, sending a shockwave outwards and sending both Merryl and Catiene into opposite walls. Skywalker turned and swept out of the hallway, heading for the Library. Catiene got to her feet to follow, but paused when she saw Merryl still down.

"Mer!" She shouted, forgetting about Skywalker and rushing to her friend's side. Next to her, Several Jedi rushed out of the Council chamber where they'd been making their stand, and hurried after Skywalker to the Library.

"Cat?" Merryl groaned faintly. No one ever call her Cat. She couldn't stand it, it made her sound like a feline, but she made an exception this once.

"C'mon, Mer. Up you get." She helped Merryl to her feet, and she rubbed her head dizzily. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." Merryl replied, before almost falling over again, had Catiene not caught her.

"Here, hold onto me." She pulled one of Merryl's arms over her shoulder, and walked her limp away from the carnage. Whole chunks of pillars had been blasted apart, scattering the floor with dust and debris, not to mention all the bodies. If Catiene could find somewhere safe to lay Merryl down, she could turn her attention back to killing the traitor.

"Hold on, stop." Merryl stammered, letting go of Catiene. "I think I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just let me breathe for a moment." Merryl leant against the wall, blinking. After a few tense seconds, she spoke again. "Go…go kill that bastard. I'll be alright."

Catiene didn't reply. Instead, she nodded and rushed off, determined to cut Skywalker down. She entered the atrium again from the main hallway, and saw the clones were focusing their efforts on the Library. Catiene ran across the room, jumping over a collapsed pillar and cutting down another three troopers. She forced her way into the Library by sending yet more clones tumbling away with the force. Inside there was chaos. Temple guards was hiding behind tall shelves filled with holocrons, while simultaneously trying to blow the shelves up with detonators. Jedi were duelling with some of the clones who had drawn vibroblades.

But Catiene couldn't see Skywalker. Ignoring the less important enemies while dodging red bolts, she ran up the stairs and down the winding corridors. Her heart was pumping like a marching drum in her ears, until she reached the end of one of the halls and entered one of the youngling training rooms.

When she walked in, it seemed her heart stopped altogether.

Skywalker was standing amidst an entire clan of dead children. Next to his foot lay Yannis, and beside him Paetyr.

"No!" Catiene shrieked. "No! You monster!" She ignored common sense and followed her instincts, charging at him, lightsabre whirling. "I will kill you!" She shouted in his face as he parried her frenzied swings.

"You and your teachers betrayed us all." He hissed at her, speaking for the first time. "Your schemes endanger all of the Republic."

"You killed my brothers! You killed Paetyr!" She slashed savagely at his head. "And Yannis!" She cut at his stomach, but neither attempt succeeded. He was simply too quick.

"All the Jedi must die." The traitor shouted, but Catiene hardly heard him. He was pushing forward now, forcing her backwards to avoid his onslaught.

"Catiene!" Came Merryl's voice, as she rushed into the room and joined in the attack, halting Skywalker's advance as he deflected both of their lightsabres. A moment later another Jedi rushed in, and Catiene recognised Serra Keto, a knight she knew had been trained by Master Drallig. Skywalker's brow furrowed as he tried to hold off the three of them at once. Catiene hacked and slashed, praying to whatever gods may be that it would be her lightsabre to slice through him. Tears were running down her cheeks, making clean paths through the layer of grey dust covering her face.

Keto ducked and aimed a kick at his ankles, but Skywalker planted his foot on her chest and sent her rolling backwards. She was up in a flash though, and resumed the assault. His next attack was aimed at Merryl, as he tried to run her straight through. She was faster though, dodging to the side and slashing at his shoulder, which he avoided by mere inches.

Skywalker's attacks were growing more desperate. He must have realised he couldn't outlast all three Jedi, so he sent another force shockwave outwards to try give himself some space. Catiene and Keto were caught, both sent tumbling backwards, but Merryl managed to jump at the perfect moment, sailing over the traitors head and striking in mid-air. Still falling towards the floor, Catiene saw though her tears as Skywalker deflected the attacks from above his head, losing his balance just as she had earlier. In a single clean movement, Merryl landed behind him, taking advantage of his stumble to spin gracefully and slash across the back. Dropping his lightsabre, the traitor fell sideways, his cloak fanning out below him like the wings of some terrible moth.

Catiene hit the floor, and her world went dark.


End file.
